shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbleisha
Bubbleisha is one of the original Shoppies released in October 2015. In August 2016, Bubbleisha was included in the Happy Places line as a Lil' Shoppie, and was released in the Bathing Bunny Welcome Pack with twelve Petkins. A variant of Bubbleisha was included with a re-release of the Sweet Spot Playset in September 2016. In October 2016, the character was released as a part of the Season Six Chef Club line. In July 2017, a San Diego Comic Con exclusive variant of her was released. There are only 1,500 models of this variant. Later in 2017, a China-themed World Vacation version of her was released for wave two of Season Eight. Bio Bubbleisha - Bubble Trouble With a sweet 'n' sour personality this girl can really burst your bubble. Her attitude can sometimes get her into sticky situations but her Shopkins friends Gumball Gabby and Bubba Gum know that she can be as sweet as candy when she wants to. Favorite Hobby: Bubble baths! Shopkins BFF: Gumball Gabby and Bubblicious Favorite Place To Shop: The Dandy Candy Store Personality Bubbleisha is friendly and ready to help anyone in need. However, she can be quite cocky and boastful about herself, especially to Cheeky Chocolate, always joking around and teasing her about their races. She can sometimes be quite grumpy, as whenever she breaks down or gets stuck, she grumbles about it. She is always, however, easy-going and cheerful to everyone she sees. Appearance Bubbleisha has a fair complexion and pale pink eyes which match her hair. Her hair is worn in curled twin-tails, each held with three clear elastic bands. Her forelocks frame her face and go down to her eyes. Her fuchsia headband is adorned with several purple, pink, and yellow gumballs, and a small gumball machine attached to a yellow bow. She wears a pink top with yellow dot print and a purple collar. Her artwork shows pink sleeves, although the doll does not. At the bottom of her top, she has purple, pink, and yellow gumballs. She also is wearing a pink skirt with white, purple, and pale yellow speckles. She wears purple shoes with several yellow gumballs circling it and making up the heel. On each shoe is a magenta bow with a yellow gumball decoration. Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US; fifteenth season - sixteenth season) *Erika Harlacher (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) Trivia *It is unknown what the name of the first Shopkin she comes with is, because it is listed as both "Bubblicious" and "Bubba Gum" on her package. *Her name is a pun on "Bubble" and the name "Elisha." *Her Lil' Shoppies doll is wearing pink slippers, but they are depicted as blue in her Happy Places artwork. *The Sweet Spot playset version of Bubbleisha from 2016 has glitter eyeshadow and glittery shoes. Her bodice, shoes and headband are all the same sculpts as the outfit on the original Bubbleisha from 2015, but done in different colors. *She is voiced by Erika Harlacher. *Her SDCC variant has the least amount made of any Shoppie so far. *While she, Jessicake, Donatina, and Peppa-Mint all were released for Season Six and Season Eight and appeared in those seasons' corresponding movies, she was replaced by Rainbow Kate in Season Nine. *Brazilian packaging for the original version of Bubbleisha calls her Chiclélia; the word "chicle" translates to "bubble gum," and the end of her name "lia" is used to make her name resemble a common girls' name. Gallery IMG_4250.JPG|Bubbleisha boxed IMG_4251.JPG|Bubbleisha unboxed IMG_4252.PNG|The back of Bubbleisha's box Category:Apple and Friends Category:Shopkins